


all those years

by saltywaves



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Moving In Together, implied Narcissa/Ruby, implied nobell, implied novissa, implied rubell, its the first one I’ve ever written, it’s one sentence, mentioned nodrian, mentioned osby, poorly written kiss, they’re probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltywaves/pseuds/saltywaves
Summary: For Danissa December on Tumblr, but I decided to post it here too.A short collection of moments in Danna and Narcissa’s relationship.
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin
Kudos: 2





	all those years

**DANNA WASN’T REALLY** sure why she was nervous. Obviously, there was the fact that she was on her first date with a girl she really liked, but it wasn’t like she didn’t _know_ Narcissa. They’d been helping convert the Renegades to a democracy for months, and at this point were very good friends.

Besides, it was about time one of them made a move. Ruby had complained about how annoying it was to third wheel Danna and Narcissa and watch them dance around their feelings for each other, despite the fact that she had done the same to Ruby and Oscar for _years_.

But Ruby had a point, and so Danna had asked Narcissa out after a particularly frustrating meeting (seriously, she was starting to understand the Anarchists). She would admit it wasn’t her best work, as she’d been awkward and far from confident, but Narcissa had seemed very happy and accepted.

She slid into a booth at the local diner her and her team had eaten at often during their days of patrols, before they became celebrities and big political powers — and Nova and Adrian were the only ones who had _done_ something. But they had been there, and were on the same team as Gatlon’s favorite couple (though they were technically taking a break so they could sort out their feelings properly), and so they got the title by association.

She bounced her legs nervously, looking around the small, modern diner, smiling fondly at all the memories.

Memories of simpler times, when her only worries were whether Ruby and Oscar would ever get together and how their next patrol would go.

And now she was helping rebuild the entire government.

“Something got you down?”

Danna started, having not noticed Narcissa slide into the seat across from her. Her red hair was worn down for once, and she wore a dark sweater and jeans. She had a smile on her face that made Danna’s heart flutter.

“Just thinking.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Of the past. Before everything—” she waved her hand through the air “—happened.”

“I think of it too,” said Narcissa after giving her order to the waitress that had come by. “Helping my grandfather run the library. Helping him hide his illegal business — kind of. And now I’m helping the Renegades.”

“Ah, yeah, this is the best way to start off a date,” Danna said, leaning back. “Talking about our pasts in either fighting crime or helping crime.”

Narcissa leaned forward. “Would you rather start off doing something else?”

Danna’s cheeks burned.

There was no way Narcissa’s word had a deeper meaning, so why was she such a mess?

Narcissa leaned back with a triumphant grin at how she had affected Danna. “So, you planned on taking me out to dinner? Not very original. But it can be very romantic.”

“You and you’re romance novels.”

“Nothing wrong with wishing I could live an epic love story.”

“I could always build you a float all for yourself for the Renegades parade this year — assuming we’re still having that. Nothing more romantic than having a statue of you made by the person you’re going out with.”

Narcissa smirked. “That sounds lovely.”

“I’ll get right on it. I won’t even have Adrian help me.”

“Now _that_ is dedication.”

Danna smirked. “Anything for a pretty girl like you.”

“You think I’m pretty, do you?”

Danna laughed. “I asked you out. Obviously I think you’re pretty.”

Narcissa looked down and said in a whisper, “No one’s told me I’m pretty before.”

Danna’s smile faded. She knew this was both of their first dates, but still . . . usually someone in your family would give you compliments like that. Unless Narcissa had never had much of a family — which got her wondering about what happened after her grandfather died. Did she have a family anymore?

Danna shook her head, deciding to save those questions for later, and leaned forward. “I guess I’ll have to change that, because you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

Narcissa looked up, her smirk coming back. “I am, am I?”

“Definitely. And I’m friends with Nova and Ruby.”

“Is this you admitting you had a crush on them?”

“At one point, yeah.”

Narcissa laughed, a sound that made Danna’s heart beat faster. “Good, because I’m pretty sure I did too. Glad we have that out of the way.”

Overall, it was a very nice date. They had dinner at the diner while talking about their families (Danna learned that Narcissa’s family was in fact all gone, which made her reassure Narcissa that her dad would love her), and then Narcissa took Danna to a rooftop that she seemed to frequent and they stargazed. Narcissa told her all sorts about the stars — stuff that Danna didn’t know, but was glad she now did.

—

**EVER SINCE THEIR** first date, their dates had gotten more and more creative. It seemed like neither of them were huge fans of traditional activities, which was why Danna was currently flying down the street in swarm mode, dodging people and signs. They had decided ro race to a park using whatever means necessary — including their powers. Danna was sure Narcissa would beat her there, since she could probably skip right to a mirror in a building across the street — though, she was pretty sure she would have to travel through multiple mirrors, _and_ find ones she could fit through.

She zipped around the next corner just as it started raining. Danna reformed, deciding to run the rest of the way — it was only a block or two anyway. She’d lost butterflies to the rain before, when it started pouring, and she had no desire to lose anymore.

It was pouring rain by the time she got to the park, stopping at their designated point (a bench) and panting. If she had been reasonable, she would have gone home and messaged Narcissa. But when it came to that girl, Danna lost all reasonable thoughts.

She was relieved when Narcissa came sprinting around the corner.

Both of them were idiots, then.

Narcissa came to a stop right in front of Danna. “I thought you would’ve gone home.”

“I thought I would too,” Danna replied. “But I wasn’t thinking.”

“Well, we can’t just stay out here.”

Danna leaned closer. “Who says we can’t?”

“Well — it’s raining! Do you want to be soaked?”

Danna shrugged. “I’m used to it. We’d go out for patrol no matter the weather.”

“Hm.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence, the only sound of the rain pouring down and their breathing. Danna found herself staring at Narcissa (who she just noticed was shorter than she thought). Examine her red hair, her brown eyes, her colorful clothes, her lips . . .

“Can I kiss you?”

Danna blinked. She had not meant to say that. She was tempted to step back, but she kept Narcissa’s gaze, grinning when the redhead said “yes”.

Danna leaned down and connected their lips. Narcissa eagerly kissed back. She wrapped her arms around Narcissa’s waist, pulling her closer. Narcissa curled her hands into Danna’s dreadlocks.

Neither had kissed anyone before, so it was a little messy, a little sloppy. But it was perfect. It was everything Danna needed, and somehow, she felt warmer despite the cold rain.  
Both girls were grinning when they pulled apart.

“That was nice,” Narcissa said. “Though I hate that you’re so tall.”

“Better than Nova and Adrian’s height difference.”

“That’s true. I don’t know how they do it.”

“Experience.”

Narcissa smirked, a look that Danna had learned meant that she was about to say or do something extra flirtatious. “Maybe I should ask Nova for tips.”

“I might have to kiss you again for that.”

And so she did.

—

**DANNA AND NARCISSA** had been in a relationship for nearly five years at that point, and were only just moving in together. Danna didn’t know why they hadn’t earlier. They were the same age as their friends, and Nova and Adrian had moved in together three years prior, and Oscar and Ruby followed a year later.

Thinking back, Narcissa had practically lived with Danna and her dad all those years, since she had nowhere else to go and spent much of her time in their small apartment.

It was about time they got a place of their own.

Right now, their small apartment was a maze of boxes. Danna could barely get around, so she had resorted to going into swarm mode and flying to where she needed — assuming she wasn’t holding something.

She was doing this right now, trying to find Narcissa. She had promised to help unpack the kitchen thirty minutes ago, and she still wasn’t there.

Entering the bedroom, she saw the mattress propped against the wall and blankets hanging off, forming what looked like doorways. Empty boxes were stacked around it too, almost forming a wall.

Confused, she flew into the fortress. Narcissa lay on a pile of blankets and pillows, her eyes closed and hair splayed out around her head like a fiery halo. The fort was small and dark.  
Danna reformed and dropped down next to her girlfriend.

Narcissa opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her. “Danna!”

Danna smiled back. Even after so long, Narcissa’s pure happiness at seeing her never failed to make her heart melt. “What are you doing?”

“I decided to take a break from unpacking and made this fort.”

“Without me?” Danna said, pretending to be offended. “That’s rude.”

Narcissa patted on the blankets next to her. “You’re here now.”

Danna laid down next to Narcissa and snuggled in, resting her head on Narcissa’s chest. Narcissa wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“We should do this more often.”

Danna looked up. “What, build pillow forts while we should be unpacking our new apartment?”

Narcissa nodded. “Exactly.”

Danna hummed. “Usually I’d say no, but this _is_ nice.”

Even after all these years, Narcissa was the one Danna loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested, follow my tumblr, @shellyseashell


End file.
